Our Fate
by Mizu the Water Goddess
Summary: A little poem that i whipped up an have started to continue to add onto...its about Kagome & Sesshoumaru...and their love for each other and their live together...please just read it you'll love it I promise...i know my friend Advi sure does...thank you
1. From Me to You

Hi everyone...ok so i' ve decided i' m actually better at writing poems then stories and i don't have enough time to write stories were i can whip a poem up like no problem...al my friends say i have a talent for writing poems so i guess they may be true...but my friend told me (Advi) told me i should try and write a Kagome/Sesshomaru poem...so here it is...i just finished writing it tonight...and i really hope all of you like it...and i'm really sorry if there are any spelling errors i tried to find every sinlge one that i could...and guess what everyone SCHOOL'S OUT! so i may be able to have time to actually start working on my story the Power of Love again...

ok this poem is from Kagome to Sesshomaru...its written in her point of view i guess you could say...and after this first part of it i' m going to have to think really hard on what to write for the next poem chapter...so if you have any ideas please feel free to write to me about them...i'm always open for anything...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kagome or Sesshomaru or any of the Inuyasha' characters but i do own a lot of dvd's and books and plushies and mangas and scrolls...o0o oh ya i also own this poem too so don't steal it!

love you all and i would really love if you reviewed too! this is an author's note for the end of the poem too so don't get mad if this seemed really long!

**_Our Fate...The Power of Love_**

I just keep holding on

I can't seem to let you go

I know my destiny

But I don't know

Where my place is

I do know where I belong though

I belong right beside you...right there in your arms

To have your breath upon my neck

To feel your lips upon mine

That is my fate, no matter what we do to try and change it

because everyday i just keep falling even more in love with you...

I can't leave this place...

I can't seem to move on...

I can't bring myself to part from your side...

I'm not able to forget about you...

For I am already to much in love with you...

This is a curse God has placed upon me

or is it really just a blessing in disguise

Is this what the say when you have truly found your soulmate?

To me this is what I know...

It is the Power Of Love

And it just keep growing strong...

with ever breath that we take

with every step that we make

and with every day that we stay living

For I will be in love with you always and forever

So open your heart to me, my love, and we will except this curse together

For I know that we are meant to be with each other, for what ever happens and

whatever comes our way and whatever we go through...you just have to hold on

and trust me...

For this is our fate, our destiny, our time to live our lives...

We are demeaned to be in love...

Either here on Earth or there in Heaven...our love shall remain the same...

I will never let anyone get in the way of you and me...

This fate and this love we share for one another is so strong the no one...not even the Gods would be able to break it...

And I still remember that night when we first met eye to eye...

Your golden gaze looked with my crstyal blue one...

That night were we met in the pouring rain...

and you took me in and sheltered me from the cold...

And now here we are years later...

This fate that we have is known only to me as the Power Of Love...

For you are my match in every way...

You are my mate till the ends of time...

I will remain by your side even if the stars fall from the sky and the moon comes

crashing down...

I love you my dearest

and I always will, through life and death

on this planet and on any other...

it will always be the same still...

No matter were or how far I am from you...I always will be yours...

I always will be in love with you...that is my promise to you...sealed with my heart...

Hope you all liked it...i thought i was really cute when i wrote it during the middle of school...well please click the little button below that says submit review and write me one...i'd love to hear from you!

Love always and forever,

Your one and only Mizu-chan!


	2. My Protector

Mizu here...again...ummm...I guess nobody really liked my poem...but I have a great friend who is pushing me on...thank you so much Advi...I don't think that I would be even writing the 2nd chapter if it wasn't for you...I really do hope that you enjoy this one...and hopefully I may get more then just one review for this chapter as I did for my last...

well on with the story

(sorry its another chapter from Kagome's point of view i guess i could say...but it turns into a little something different more to the end...well please just read it)

**My Protector**

Your always there for me.

Whenever I need you most

Where ever I go.

Day and Night

You always be my side

You are my knight in shining armor

Protecting me from danger

No matter how far away you are from me

I always feel you right next to me.

You are My Protector

You keep me safe.

No matter what

For all eternity

Until the stars

Fall from the sky...

You are my hero.

No demon can ever take me away from you

Because you are the only one that I belong with.

I was destined to be yours from the day I was born.

Both you and I know this.

It was said by the Gods that we were to be together...

You - My Protector

And

Me - Your Beautiful Madien

Your the only one that can keep me going...

And when the battle is almost lost I always think of you and I always have the strengh to fight and make it through...

But some how you always appear out of no were whenever I am truly in danger...

You have saved me so many times...

Because of how much you love me...

All the fears that I have seem to disappear whenever you are near...

You are able to rescue me from anything...

No matter how great the danger or how big the risk...

You always end up saving me...

And once you do...then you keep me safe in your arms...

As we fly back home to your castle...

On your demon cloud we go...

High in the night sky...

And even though its cold to me...

You hold me close to you and keep me warm...

Whenever we arrive at the castle we are always tackled by two little things...

Who love us both so much...

Our children that we have raised...

We say "Goodnight" to them...

And you pick me up once more and carry me up to our room...

When we get into bed you hold me close to your heart...

And you ask me,"What do you hear?"

And I say to you," I hear your hearting beating."

Then you reply to me once more" It is my heart that beats yes, but it beats for you and our children...you are the one that keeps me going when everything seems lost...I know that we were destined to be together...and I will be with you for all eternity...wether you like it or not."you laugh as you say the last few words.

Then you nuzzle your noise into my hair and fall into a peaceful slumber...

While I say out loud to you although my words fall on death ears

"Yes my love I will stay with you for all eternity for I love you to greatley to ever leave your side...and it is the truth even the Gods said so themselves, we were always meant to be with one another...and for you to be my one and only Protector..."

Sesshoumaru heard ever word that I said...although I did not know this at the time.

As he smiled contently to himself and held me closer to him...

And we drifted into sleep as it carried us away for that night...

We dreamed of tomorrow and the times to come...

Sesshoumaru is My Protector and I will love him always and forever...

Authors time!

well okie dokie there...that I think was pretty long...I hope whoever read it enjoyed it...I know it kind turned more into a little story there at the end...so I'm sorry for that...but it was the only way that I could think of writing it...but I think it turned out pretty good...and plus I wanted them to talk to each other instead of it just being thoughts...

well please please please do review for it

and if you don't then I just thank you for reading it!

love always and forever,

Mizu-chan


	3. Leaving Me

(I had to write this chapter before I could post the next one because then it just wouldn't fit together...I really do hope that you enjoy this one...and please do review for it that is all I ask of everyone...is to review...well anyways on with the poem...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kagome, Shippo, Rin, or Sesshoumaru...but hey neither do you...

_**Awaiting Your Return**_

I woke that morning...

To a lonely bed I was in...

My mate was gone from my side...

I missed his warmth and I longed to be in his embrace again...

I rolled over and looked to the window...

The sun was just rising from the forest's edge...

My love must have left my side to go and train...

He must be awaiting me now...

I go to change...

'I have to skip my bath this morning or risk being late...'

I run through the hall ways...

Thinking to myself...

'Will he be hard on my today...?'

I run out into and through the beautiful gardens...

Into the dojo I go...

I see him standing there...

His sword in his hand...

He's in a fighting stance...

He turns to me...

"Good Morning my love", he whispers just barley for me to hear...

He walks toward me...

Soon the gap between us is closed...

He leans down and captures my lips...

My knees become weak but he holds me up...

My small frame fits into his perfectly...

We were truly meant to be...

The kiss becomes more passionate with every second...

Soon we break from the kiss...

I'm panting heavy...

And he still is holding onto me...

I fear as if he would let me go I would fall right through the floor into a pit of darkness...

He brings me closer to him and lifts me right of the floor...

He carries me bridal style out into the gardens...

I say to him, "We are not training this morning?"

"No my beautiful mate...I will be leaving soon so I wish to spend time with you"

He leans down and starts to lick my neck were his mark is...

It sends chills all up and down my spine...

I close my eyes and relax...

I feel content...

I start to feel him lower me and himself down...

We sit underneath a sakura tree...

It's in full bloom...

I ask, "Why are you leaving?"

He leans over and whispers into my ear...

"Because I must go and visit the Southern lord...he wishes to see me and you cannot come with me this time my love..."

I think to myself...

I turn so I can face him and give him a warm smile...

To him I say, "As long as you promise to return safely then I have no tears that will be shed over you leaving."

He licks my neck once more to seal the promise that I asked of him...

Black clouds start to form above us...

It starts to rain...

He goes to take me inside...

"No I want to stay outside...I love the rain", I say before he has the chance to pick me up...

I run out from underneath the tree and start to dance...

I look up at the sky...

All I see is rain drops falling down on my face...

I feel so clean and so happy here...

I feel him coming closer to me...

He raps his arms around me...

"You look absolutely amazing when you're wet", that is what he says.

I laugh a laugh that can be heard for miles...

I love him so much...

He pushes me to the ground...

Around and around we roll...

We are covered in mud and are soaking wet...

I ask him, "So you like rolling around in the mud? You truly are a dog."

He growls at me and pins me to the ground...

"Well it seems as if you like rolling around too", he says to me.

I giggle and nod my head to answer yes...

I kiss him and he bits my lip to ask for entrance...

I let him...

The kiss isn't passionate but more loving like...

We seem to be kissing for years...

The rain starts to subside as we part from each others lips...

"I love you like I never thought I would have ever loved any being on this entire planet."

He starts to say... as he catches his breath and continues

"Come we must go and get cleaned before am I to leave"

I obliged as I stand up and begin to walk with him...

We walk hand in hand back to the castle...

To the springs we walk...

He bathes me and I bathe him...

Once we are clean we dry ourselves off and get dressed...

Quickly the children find us walking to the dining room...

We have finished eating and it is time for Sesshoumaru to take his leave...

"I promise I will be home soon and will return safely...do not fret young ones."

He walks over to me and lifts my chin so that I will be looking right into his eyes...

I won't be caught in these eyes while he is away...

So I just allow myself now to get lost in them...

Sooner then I now it he has broken away from my gaze and is licking his mark on my neck...

I feel his fangs touch my skin...

I know what is to come...

He is going to remark me to let other demons know that I am his...

His fangs lengthen and he bites down and breaks my skin...

He licks away the blood until the wound has healed...

I let go of the breath that I was holding in...

I had to bite my lip to stop myself from screaming...

"There, now no demon while I am away will be able to come close to you."

He leans down and kisses me once more...

I wish for him to not leave my side...

I was hoping for him to say that I could come with him...

"Until I return then my love...I will miss having you by my side...I will come to you if you truly need me though..."

His demonic cloud forms under his feet as he begins to take to the sky...

My hand falls out of his hand as he goes higher and higher into the sky...

Soon he is out of my sight...

I want more then anything to cry but I must stay strong for he will return soon...

"Please be safe my lord."

My whisper is lost in the wind...

Although I know that he will receive my words that I have said...

For I have told the wind to carry them to him...

I turn to go inside when I feel another gust of wind go by me...

He heard my whisper that was on the wind...

Until he returns home then...

I will be awaiting him in the oasis that he has made for us...

I will see you soon my love...

I will be awaiting for you to return...


	4. The Forest Of the Night

_**The Forest of the Night**_

I feel as if I'm running away from something...

But instead I am actually running to some were...

Were I do not exactly know...

All I do know is that I have to get there...

There is someone there in this place that is calling to me...

As I run I feel the wind rush by me...

I finally feel at peace...

In the forest of the night...

Under the dark star filled sky...

I stop to look up for one second...

I find myself getting lost in the galaxy above...

I pull myself out and continue on my way...

Alone in the forest at night am I...

Running and running...

To were I feel as if I have been to before

I have to get there soon...

For if I don't I will soon become lost in the forest...

Never to come out again...

Something is pulling me to the place were I am trying to get to...

I run out of the edge of the forest and find myself in a beautiful meadow...

Surrounded by waterfalls and a million flowers...

The thing that was pulling me to this place is now standing in front of me...

It's a lone shadow that is standing there in the dark...

It turns and makes it way towards me...

I see that this thing is now a person...

And one that I know and love...

She was the one calling to me...

The thing that was pulling me to this oasis...

That I made for me and her….

She has been awaiting my return in our oasis this whole time….

To see her after all this time is like falling in love all over again…

She is the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with...

I am no longer alone in the forest...

The forest of the night...

For she will always be by my side...

She is the one that I chose...

She is the one that I love...

For now I am no longer alone in the forest of the night

She is the one that will stay with me no matter what...

She is my world, my sky, my everything...

My mate that I love to no end...


	5. Godly Beings

I just started writing this out of no were and I'm going to just let it take its way…sorry if it comes out bad but I'm not changing anything in it….please enjoy and review…and this isn't in anyone's point of view it is just basically like a story/poem thingy… 

**Two Godly Beings**

I hear footsteps coming from behind me

I turn to see who they are coming from

The one I love beyond all has returned to me

I have awaited for him all this time in this lovely oasis

I lift myself and begin to walk towards him…

I feel myself starting to fall

I guess that I have tripped over a stick or a vine…

I wait for the pain that I am to feel when one comes to hit the ground….

But instead it never comes…

All I feel is two strong arms wrapped around my waist…

I raise my face and look into his beautiful golden eyes

I get caught in them and I am unable to pull myself out of his gaze….

I am lost in the sea that she holds in her eyes….

I pull myself out of her gaze

And before I know it I am lying her down on he ground and am lying on top of her…

I feel myself being placed on the ground

My beloved is lying on top of me…

"I have returned to you safe just as I promised to." I whisper into her ear sending her into true delight.

I feel chills run up and down my spine as he finishes saying his last words as I reply to him.

"And that I am very grateful for."

I lean in closer to her and close the gap between us…

I felt his lips touch mine as it sent bolts of electricity through my whole being

I bit her bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted my wish…

He explored my mouth with his tongue…

Then it became like a game to battle for dominance…

Of course Sesshoumaru won begin the male…

We broke apart for a breath of air…

"I have missed your presence." I said to her

"As I have missed yours." She replied to me

"I am glad to be home." Were his last words to me before he started to kiss my neck

"Can we stay here just a little while longer?" I asked him

But the only answer I got from him was a purr

The two Godly beings sit there watching the stars…

They have a glowing aura that surrounds them

It makes them look as if they truly are gods descended down upon us

A shooting star flies by as Kagome closes her eyes and makes a wish

'Please let me have my happily ever after to last for the rest of eternity while I stay here with him'

And although the two did not know

But from far above in the heavens were true gods watching over them

Voices start to sing and the wind starts to blow

"We grant your wish Kagome." They say out loud.

If only

If only

Dreams and wishes really did come true

Sometimes flying never does seem so impossible

Sometimes shooting stars do make wishes come true

Sometimes fairytales aren't only in books and in our dreams

So why can't my wishes come true?

I do not know

For the answer to my own question is left unsaid

The only thing I can do is hope for the best

My Sesshoumaru and I are going to stay together forever

No matter what happens

That I swear

That this is the only truth

I drift into a deep sleep in his arms

I feel him pull me closer to me

He whispers to me

"Good night Kagome."

I lean down and kiss her on the forehead

And look to the stars once more

I let sleep carry me away as I hold her in my arms

While the two Gods sleep

Stars start to fly in the sky high above

The wind blows and whistles throughout the oasis

And the world begins to spin

From the heavens they are watched over by true God's themselves

To the sleeping figures everything is still

And when they are to wake again everything will be as it once was

The stars will be in their rightful places

The wind will have did down

The howls and whistles will be no more

And the world will cease to be spinning

As the two Gods sleep there in the oasis

Magic happens

It forms a bond between the two

So they will be together for all time

Throughout their whole life

And when death is to take them and pull them into the next realm

Their spirits will never part from one another

For they are two Godly beings here on our earth.

Howdy there everyone!

Ok Ok…I know that this chapter totally stunk but I couldn't think of anything else to write…I have been kind of off lately for I have not been writing poems in awhile

Well I hope you liked it and I miss you very very much Advi…please tell me what you thought of this chapter…I worked hard on the last two and so far they have been my most favorite….I'm glad you enjoyed them and I just hope that other people enjoyed them as well although I only so far have gotten just your reviews for them…oh well please everyone do review for this chapter it truly means a lot to me…

I hope to maybe think of the next chapter soon…thank you very much to all of you!

Love always and forever,

Mizu-chan

just click the little button and send even a really small review it still means a lot to me! 


	6. My Power

Howdy there everyone…I'm truly sorry to say…but umm…this isn't a chapter in the story of Kagome and Sesshoumaru…although it kind of sounds like it could be Kagome talking…yeah we'll go with that…its Kagome's POV…well anyways I really do hope that you enjoy it…it's dedicated to Advi for giving me support for my upcoming competition…oh and that reminds me I won't be updating again for awhile for I will be away for at least a week or so…so I will leave you with this poem and I truly hope that you enjoy it…oh and also…thank you very very much My-Soul-Your-Puppet…you really are one of my inspirations…and this poem is also truly dedicated to you…I hope that you love it…so tell me what you think!(p.s. everyone this is not a chapter or poem involving the story of were we left off…its just a poem to leave you peoples with until I return...for I am sorry to say that I couldn't find any inspiration yet to right the 7th chapter…but I promise once I return it will be up….until next time)

**My Power**

I'll do my best

And I'll try my hardest

And if that's not good enough

If I fail to please those close to me

I know in my heart

That they are really not mad with me

And I know for sure that the next time

I do anything

I just have to close my eyes

And look deep down within myself

I have a power

My strength exist there

Lying dormant

Awaiting for me to call it forth

Quiet as it may seem

It still is there

Just like a little voice

That I have deep inside of

Whispering to me

Telling me secrets

And things I wish to hear the most

This strength that I hold

No one shall know

Until I show them what I truly can become

As if a wish that will come true

A dream that is no longer a dream

A fairytale that never would have existed if not for the power of ones

This power I hold

It was unknown to me

Until I felt it

Growing stronger and stronger

Bigger and bigger

Inside of my being

Until I felt as though I would burst if I did not let it out

I felt as if I would be surrounded and then consumed by it

This power that I hold dear

To my heart it is near

It's deep down inside of me

And whenever I wish to wield it

I just have to close my eyes

And just believe

Believe in all those magical things

That ones say do not exist although I know otherwise

This power I hold is deep down inside my heart

I call it worth when I need it most

To be strong and brave and to trust in ones self

This power

This power

Is beyond anything anyone could ever ask for

I use it most whenever I wish to fly

And to soar

To be free from all

This power I hold

No one will know

And no one shall take it away from me

For it is my heart itself

It is the strongest thing I hold dear to myself

Although some say it makes you weak

It is the strongest thing and most valuable thing you can ever ask for

It keeps us all safe

And teaches us to experience things we never would if we did not have it

This power of mine is greater then anyone else's

For I have the ability to believe

In the power that I have deep down inside of myself

The power that some fear

But all have

This power

This power

Is my heart

And I shall always have it

For I shall always believe in the unbelievable

My power

Love always and forever

Eternally Yours,

Mizu-chan


	7. Chapter 7

Alright then...hey there everyone...I'm sorry that I have not updated in I think like forever...I probably have lost most of my faithful readers...which I am truly sorry that I have no updated for awhile...technically I had a huge reader's block...majorly...and plus I started school...but everything is back to normal now...and I was able to come up with the next chapter...but before I post it...I was wonder if I should have a few more characters come into play...how about Miroku, Sango, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, and most beloved of all Inuyasha?

i'm not truly sure...but if you guys want me too then i will add them all into me story/poem thingy...

but this is chapter is just a little hold off until I get all of your guys' answers...

Long Day

Awoken the next moring

There in that beautiful oasis

Sesshoumaru and Kagome

They seem to almost have forgotten of how they met here the night before...

It all seemed as if it was just a mere dream

But it was all reality...

It was really real

And now here they were...

Together again at last...

From such a long time apart

To them it felt as if years had passed by since they had last seen each other...

But yet it was only a short time that had gone by

What time was it now?

Neither of them knew

Nor did they care...

As long as they were alone for awhile..

To talk about things

Great and small

Happy and sad...

How the children have been and how the other lords ar doing

But then after awhile of discussing things

It hit them like a ton of bricks

The children!

They both had completely and utterly forgotten

About Shippo and Rin

As funny as it may have seemed to forget about those two

They were so entrapped in each other

That the children just seemed to slip their minds

After this thought...

They both made their way out of the secret oasis

And into the Great Lord's castle

The castle itself was great

But it was just more than that

It was their home...

Up they stairs they walked

Their step in tune and the strides in pair

The third door on the right

Opened easily with just one push of Sesshoumaru's ahnd

And to their surprise

They two little young ones were still asleep

Which was an astonishing sight

For most the time they are always up and about

Even before Kagome awakes herself

Running around and creating mischief

Supposudley last night they must have tired themsevles out.

Teasing Jaken and playing in the gardens.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked over to the two lying in bed.

They looked so peaceful

But they had to be awakened

The day was to short to be slept away

Sesshoumaru poked Rin as Kagome tickled Shippo

Stirred from their sleep

Rin and Shippo jumped up like two balls of flaming fire

Seeing Kagome and Sesshoumaru there in their room

Was enough of a surprise to keep them awake at any time

So happy for the both of them to finally be home

They had known that Sesshoumaru went to visit with the other lords.

To were their mother went neither of them had the slightest clue.

But whatever the matter they were both just so happy and excited.

For them to be home once again

And now they can all be a family once more

The four of them made their way down to the dining hall

For it was past breakfast time

But just nearing lunch

The perfect time to spend together

Then maybe go and play in the beautiful gardens

Breakfast was far from silent

Like it use to be when it was just Sesshoumaru and Jaken

Kagome and Sesshoumaru talked to one another

While Shippo and Rin still teased Jaken

And laughed till their hearts content

When breakfast was finished Sesshoumaru had business to see to in his library

While Kagome had her own business to attend to

She took the children out to the gardens to play

She had a new game in mind to teach them

It was one of Souta's favorites when he was little and one of her's as well.

And so she thought that they would like it as well...

Freeze Tag she told them

"The rules are simple," she started but then realized that the three of them were not enough to play this game.

So she got an idea

They went around the castle gathering maids and butlers and any other servant there was.

And brought them all to the garden to play the game with the three of them

It would be all the servants day off

She restarted to explain the rules of the game

"The rules are simple, there is one person who is IT and this person runs around chasing every other person that they so wish to and once they touch you you must freeze, you are not allowed to move once you are frozen unless another player, except for the person who is IT, touches you, and then you become unfrozen and are able to run around again to be frozen once more, the person who is IT can freeze a player 3 times and then that person becomes IT and then the game just continues in the same order." Kagome said all with one breath.

Everyone understood

The first person to be IT was Kagome

The game was played for hours

Well past super time

But no one really cared

They were all having to much fun to care about anything other thne the game.

After Kagome was It came Shippo, Jaken, Rin, Iuno, Kima, Rama, and the list went on and on...

Sesshoumaru was in his library attending to how his lands were doing

And to what he had missed since he was gone

During the middle of his job

He heard laughter ring all around him

Out his window he looked

To see mostly all of his servants playing some sort of game with his children and Kagome.

Kagome called the game Freeze Tag and it looked pretty simple

He wished to join them

But he knew that he could not

For there was far to much to be done

He thought maybe another day

He continued on his task

And as he did so he listened to the melodious laughter ringing throughout his castle

Night came quickly

Just as quickly as did the day

But it all seemed so natural now that Sesshoumaru and Kagome were now in the castle again.

The next few days passed into weeks

Weeks into months

And soon news came

Good yet bad news at the same time

And when this news arrived

Kagome decided to go and visit a few certain someones

In both this time and her time

Called the future

sooooo hey there everyone...what did you think of this chapter?

amazingly I think that I liked it a lot actually...I got very into what their life might be like ya know? well lets see what is this news that they recieved?

and who are the certain someone's that Kagome is to visit?

so many questions left unandswered by the evil author of this story...but if she gets enough reviews, 5 at the least, she will update with all the answers to this...but also as long as you answer my question that i asked early... wether you want me to add a few more characters to this story...I'm not going to rewrite it...but if you wish to know what the question was again...just use a little thingy called your mouse and scroll back up to the top of this chapter! wow you guys are all so smart...lol

well hope you all enjoyed this chapter...and im sorry again for the long wait...

-ducks from flying objects-

love always and forever,

Mizu-chan


End file.
